


Playing in the Rain

by hellosweetie17



Series: Together We Sin [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Bottom Yuuri, FWU Kink Bingo, Foreplay, Handcuffs, Hooks, M/M, Mirrors, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suspension, Top Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosweetie17/pseuds/hellosweetie17
Summary: The boy returned his gaze to his older lover’s. He swallowed thickly. “Everything’s fine,” breathed Yuuri. “You k-know, if we’re going to be using this,” he paused, a deep blush suffusing his pale cheeks, “my glasses…”Viktor tilted his head forward, settling his lips on Katsuki’s ear, “You need them so you can see.” He leaned back and peered at his partner with a wicked smile.





	Playing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of two collections, one of which is a bingo board full of kinks! It's a race to the finish to find out who wins. O_O  
>  **Bingo Squares Filled:** bondage and suspension

Sitting on a small cushion with a breaded pork cutlet bowl in one hand and chopsticks in the other, a famished Yuuri Katsuki shoveled the delicious food into his mouth, practically inhaling the sacred sustenance as he ate. In his mind, the young man deserved it after the workout Viktor had put him through on the ice—or rather, in the sheets—earlier that day. How he managed to keep up with the enthusiastic Russian, he would never know. One thing he did know, however, was that nothing could deter him from such a wonderful feast.

That was, until the sound of his dinnerware clicking on the bottom of the bowl reached his ears. Yuuri glimpsed down and exhaled a dejected sigh. Empty. He placed the dish on the table, then pushed himself up from the cushion. Grabbing the bowl, the raven-haired boy turned around and came face-to-face with Nikiforov. He nearly squealed in surprise.

“Yuuri!~” sang Viktor. “What are you doing?~”

Yuuri looked at the bowl, then back up at his lover. “Um…” he hummed. “Well—” But before he could finish his excuse, the Russian snatched the item from him, then bent down to put it on the table.

“It’s raining,” noted Viktor. He straightened up and flashed the most charming of charming smiles.

Pushing up his glasses, Katsuki glanced out the window. The sky was pouring heavy sheets of rain and the gusts of wind blew through the cherry blossom trees; their petals fluttered and whipped amongst the turbulent, humid air. He returned his attention to Viktor, his dark stare locking on the other’s sparkling, blue-green eyes. “So?”

“Let’s go outside. I want to show you something.” Without any further explanation, Viktor grabbed the young man’s hand, and tugged him toward the exit.

“Are you kidding me?” whined Yuuri, his feet dragging across the floor. “It’s raining and hot out there!”

Viktor peeked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. “So?” he countered, grinning sweetly. Facing onward, he proceeded to lead his stumbling boyfriend through their home and out the door onto the veranda.

Standing beneath the protruding shelter, Yuuri’s gaze wandered from the beaming Russian, out into the rain, then to the other side of the porch. He made a move to glimpse back at the older man, but quickly did a double take, his eyes widening in shock as he practically jumped three feet in the air. He lifted a trembling finger. “Where the heck did you get that thing?!” Katsuki shrieked, pointing at the item hanging from the roof.

Nikiforov clapped a hand on the boy’s shoulder, “At the store, silly!” he boasted, his tone tinged with amusement.

“You...got...this…” murmured Yuuri, slowly swiveling around to address his companion, “at the—” the sarcastic words died on his tongue when he was greeted by a nude and impressively aroused Viktor. His face burned a beautiful shade of scarlet as he ogled the man from head to toe. He gulped.

Flipping his silver hair from his forehead, the Russian flashed a dazzling grin. “Yep!” he replied with a wink. He grabbed the zipper of Yuuri’s pants and began tugging it down. “Now take off your clothes.”

“Y-you want me to what?” sputtered Katsuki, blinking absently. Distracted by whatever in the world was going on, he paid no heed to his garments dropping to the floor. And before he knew it, he was stripped bare.

Viktor strolled over to the bench and retrieved the necessary objects, before returning to his stunned younger half. “Isn’t this what you wanted?” He gestured for Yuuri to hold up his arm, who bashfully, yet readily, complied. “You said you wanted to spice things up. Plus, you're already looking forward to it from what I can see,” he added with another lewd wink.

The bespectacled man’s cheeks heated. “Yeah...” he admitted while Nikiforov wrapped a handcuff around one wrist, before proceeding to do the same for the other. Yuuri carefully examined the accessory. The black, leather restraint fit his hand like a glove and extended past his wrist, encasing the joint; it left his fingers free to grasp the cushioned rod across his palm. And judging by the metal half circle a few inches above his fingertips, Katsuki surmised that he was about to be attached to the two hooks hanging from the porch’s low roof. Great. Maybe it was time to seek out the source (Christophe) of Viktor’s adventurous ideas. Would he thank it, or slap it senseless? There was only one way to find out, right?

Fastening the last clasp on the handcuff, Viktor let go of his boyfriend’s arm, then placed a hand on his hip. He leered intently at his shy, yet undoubtedly excited, companion. “Are you ready?” he questioned, gesturing at the fun that was sure to begin. His response came in the form of Yuuri snatching him by the hair and practically tossing him toward the hooks. Well, that was new. Usually _he_ was the one who had to drag Katsuki somewhere kicking and screaming.

Once he was standing beneath what promised to be a good time, Yuuri finally released the silver hair clutched in his hand. “So, um…” he paused, flushing with guilt as he watched Nikiforov straighten up with a wince while he rubbed the top of his head. “Sorry, Viktor. I—”

“It’s alright, Yuuri. You’ll be paying me back in no time!” promised the Russian. Viktor closed the distance between he and Yuuri, and placed a kiss against the boy’s slightly parted lips. Leaning back, he glanced into the other’s brown eyes. “Now, lift up your arms.”

Katsuki did as he was told, glancing upward to watch Viktor slide the tops of the handcuffs over the hooks, which spread his arms into a slight ‘Y’ shape. “Can you take off my glasses?” he asked, glancing back at his partner. Just as he did so, he realized they were standing eye to eye. He peeked down and found that he was lifted onto the balls of his feet.

“Is that too high? Are your arms too far apart?” asked Viktor. He placed a hand on Yuuri’s chest and ran it down his lithe torso, teasing the silky skin with a soft caress of his fingertips. Nikiforov stopped his meandering digits just shy of where the other wanted them most. The corner of his mouth twitched into a lopsided smirk when Yuuri exhaled a frustrated noise.

The boy returned his gaze to his older lover’s. He swallowed thickly. “Everything’s fine,” breathed Yuuri. “You k-know, if we’re going to be using this,” he paused, a deep blush suffusing his pale cheeks, “my glasses…”

Viktor tilted his head forward, settling his lips on Katsuki’s ear, “You need them so you can see.” He leaned back and peered at his partner with a wicked smile before allowing his words to speak for themselves. The Russian sidestepped his willing captive, whose gaze followed his every move as far as they could, then turned to pull Yuuri’s back flush against his chest. His arms encircled the younger man’s waist and he tucked his chin into the crook maintained by Katsuki’s spread arms.

“Huh?”

Without a word, Viktor ran a hand across Yuuri’s stomach and up his side before pointing at an object erected approximately ten feet away.

Katsuki glanced ahead, and upon seeing the item he had failed to notice, his body scorched from head to toe with the fiery passion of a thousand suns when he laid eyes on…well, himself. The licentiously seductive chuckle tickling the shell of his ear somehow managed to darken the color searing his cheeks. It was a wonder that the heat hadn't singed the silver hair nuzzling his temple.

“What do you see?” whispered Viktor, his glimmering blue stare connecting with Yuuri’s through the mirror’s—which was splattered with cascading raindrops—reflection. With a gentle brush of his fingers, he began tracing circles along the boy’s front while he pressed kisses against his neck; the skin quivered beneath his touch.

Yuuri opened his mouth to answer, but rather than speak, he exhaled a loud gasp that ended in a surprisingly lascivious moan—Viktor had warmly wrapped his hand around his hardened sex, squeezing it from base to tip. Nikiforov then circled the head of his length with his thumb before stroking it; he panted and squirmed, shuddering in his lover’s grasp. Closing his eyes, Katsuki dropped his head against the Russian’s shoulder. “Viktor,” he groaned, shuffling on the balls of his feet.

“Hmm?” hummed Viktor, softly nipping on a spot beneath Yuuri’s jaw.

“Don't st...st…”

“‘Don’t’ what?” asked the Russian, tightening his grip on the shaft twitching in his hand as he gave it a long, drawn-out stroke. Receiving nothing but a grunt in response, he ceased his ministrations. “Don’t stop?”

Letting out an aggravated whine, Yuuri’s dark eyes flew open and he snapped his head up; the swift movement caused him sway in his restraints, and he nearly lost his footing. Once he regained whatever little composure he currently possessed, he glared at Viktor’s cheeky reflection. “Are you trying to kill me?” he grumbled, blowing the black fringe from his forehead.

Viktor shook his head, grinning evilly over Katsuki’s shoulder. He ducked down, and with a magical sleight of hand and a quiet pop of a lid, he deftly coated fingers, then threw the small bottle off to the side.

“Come on, Viktor!” huffed Yuuri, twisting around in an effort to find out what was so interesting about the floor, but to no avail. He faced forward, and stared at himself in the mirror.

Straightening up, Nikiforov took a step toward Yuuri and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him flush against his body; the younger man let out a quiet grunt upon impact. Viktor placed his lips on the back of the other’s neck, then proceeded to drag them along the damp flesh, grazing his teeth against it until he reached the crook of Katsuki’s throat. The Russian peeped over his companion’s shoulder, his bright blue eyes connecting with the hooded, brown ones reflecting in the mirror. With a curl of his lips against Yuuri’s rain-slicked skin, he winked again before he—

“Oh!” gasped Yuuri, watching his own dark eyes widen as his lover gently penetrated him with a slippery finger. He exhaled a low moan while Viktor pushed the digit in and out of his body, steadily loosening the snug entrance through a moderate rhythm.

Viktor kissed Yuuri’s shoulder and slowly led a heated path across the nape of his neck, licking away the sweat dripping from the black tresses. He nipped his way up the side of the other’s throat toward his ear before speaking, his warm breath caressing the shell of it.

“So, Yuuri. Tell me what…” he ordered, his words trailing off into a whisper.

With his eyes locked on Viktor’s, Yuuri blew out quiet sounds of pleasure as the older man slid in a second digit; scissoring and thrusting. He gasped again when Nikiforov thrust his fingers in deeper, moaning as he listened to the other’s words urging him on through the soft air tickling his skin.

Katsuki stared into the mirror, watching the splattering raindrops flow down the cool surface of the glass. In its reflection, he caught sight of Viktor’s hand meandering down his stomach. He swallowed thickly, letting out a shuddering breath.

“I…see…” he panted, his brown eyes following the Russian’s questing hand. Yuuri opened his mouth to finish his partner’s demand, but his words turned into a wanton groan when Viktor curled his fingers around the base of his swollen length.

With flushed cheeks, Yuuri observed his lips parting through heavy eyelids. And when Viktor added a third digit, he heard the sensual cry that escaped them as the older man began fondling him, squeezing his shaft from base to tip.

As he continued stroking Katsuki’s hardened sex, Viktor thrust his fingers harder—deeper in search of the spot that would make his lover’s body sing. Upon discovering what he’d been looking for, Viktor curled his fingers and pressed down on the little bundle of nerves, rubbing it in a circular motion on each passing.

Yuuri jerked against Viktor, his head lolling to the side as the man ran his tongue up and down his neck. He watched himself moan while his lover continued to fondle him. His toes curled, and he lifted his knees, swaying back and forth as he tugged on the restraints. Once he felt the firm, almost painful, increase of pressure on a particularly hard thrust of the other’s fingers, Yuuri’s back arched.

“Viktor!” he cried out. “I..I’m…”

With one last stroke and firm rub on the little gland, Viktor ceased his ministrations. When Yuuri let out a frustrated whine, Viktor chuckled softly.

“Calm down, Yuuri,” Viktor cooed into the boy’s ear, his warm breath blowing through the black tresses. “I only want you to wait for me.”


End file.
